


Left Alone

by TheMadFreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bullies, NO CAPES, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake-centric, will add more as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFreak/pseuds/TheMadFreak
Summary: BatBoys High School AU mostly focused on Tim thoDick is 17 yoJadon is 16 yoTim is 13 yoDamian is 8 yo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Tim isn't fine.**

He doesn't't know what he did wrong but he knows that something is wrong or else why would his family send him away to all the summer? Why would they forgot about his birthday (Well it's not like they ever celebrate it but still, they usually said "Happy birthday" and leave him alone.. It's like he's again all alone in the big empty house, waiting by the phone to a call that would never come).

He came back a week before the camp ended, which means two weeks before school started again and it was like everyone except Alfred connected against him.

And now all he could think about was the fact that everyone forgot about him.

They didn't even called back after the accident in the camp that made him go to the hospital. And when he mentioned that at the fanily dinner the unanswered call from the camp Dick said that they were in the cinema and asked if something was wrong, which made Tim just shrug, people are giving health too much credit anyway, he will just need to take his medicines for three more weeks and everything would be okay.

**Tim just wants to help his family.**

He didn't want to be smart enough to skip a grade, he didn't want Jason to stay a grade. He didn't meant that he and Jason would be in the same grade, he didn't meant to start high school in the age of three teen.

He didn't meant to be bad and make Dick ignore him, or Jason to yell at him or Damian to hate him.

He didn't meant to make Alfred upset or Bruce to seek every excuse he could to avoid him.

Tim wasn't suicidal but if you would tell him he would die tomorrow he wouldn't be upset, he would count every minute until tomorrow.

He sat on the bed and looked at his reflection via the tv screen, his phone started to ring and he took deep breath before turning the alarm off. It's the first day of school. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hallways were full in high teen-agers, well higher than Tim.

It definitely didn't helped him feel welcome, it made him feel much more outsider than he ever felt.

"Hey!" Some too cheerful for 7 AM voice pulled him out from his head and he was met with browned hair kid "You must be the little genius kid" The teen said with a bright smile "I'm Bart Allen"

"Tim Drake" Tim offered back, something un this kid made him smile a bit.

"Yeah I know" Bart said and throw his hand around Tim's shoulders, looking at the paper Tim's holding "Cool, we have Biology, English and Math together"

...

Bart decided that Tim is his new friend, which was really strange because all his friends in the past promised that of he would do there homework they will sit next to him but Bart didn't even mentioned homework, instead he brought Tim to sit in his table in the cafeteria and that's how Tim met Connor, Stephanie and Cassie.

Connor prefers being called Kon and Stephanie prefers being called Steph but Cassie dosen't mind being called Cassie or Cass. He also learned that Bart's full name is Bartholomew but he definitely prefer Brat.

Tim didn't thought he ever smiled so much. It's nice.

...

"Don't talk to Kon." A sharp voice greeted him, he turned around to see red haired girl looking at him, her green eyes are full with venom but her smile is politoc and nice. She reminded him of his mother.

"And why's that?" His voice was cold and emotionaless, like his mother taught him.

"Because. Kon and I are endgame and unless you want me to make your life hell you will do as I said"

And wow, just wow. Tim couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, he turned around agaim and started walking away.

"Don't walk away from Kathy when she talks to you" A hand catched his arm and pulled him around to face the girl -Kathy- again. A small army of girls stood next to her. "Do. Not. Talk. To. Kon." She said again and vanished. Tim already hates her.

...

Tim throw himself on his bed.

The door to his room was closed, his shoes still on and so is his backpack. He couldn't find the power to take them off.

His black jeans and the back of his white "Stranger Things" theme shirt had shoes prints on all over them, his eyes a bit of swallen and his legs hurt from running too much.

It was the first day of high school and he already hates it.

He didn't talked to Kon, he didn't want to make enemies.

("i didn't talked to Kon" He said to the girl and her friends after school, Kathy laughed, a cold emotional less sound that was too close to his mother's laugh and that made him won't to curl into a ball and whimper.)

But Kathy didn't believed him.

(He did curled into a ball, his hands on his head to protect it after the kick he got to his eye. He tasted blood in his mouth and until the girls left his eyes were tearful and everything throbbed in pain.)

And until he got up and went to the parking lot of the high school, Jason wasn't there and he went back home on foot.

A knock on his door brought him out of his head and he stood up, throwing his backpack on the floor and moving to open the dkkr a bit.

"Hey Tim" Dick said, his smile wide on his face but it didn't reached his eyes abd and Tim hates fact that Dick have to fake a smile gor him but when it comes to his real brothers he doesn't.

"Hey"

"Alfie said that dinner is ready"

"I'm not hungry, but say thank you for Alfred for me please"

"Sure thing"


End file.
